utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
YU
YU is an with a quite wide voice range and a voice described as . When hitting high notes, his voice becomes very unstable, which gives his covers a unique sound. He's among the earlier utaite, having started in late 2007. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Parody of Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru) (2007.11.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Aippai Komete Ai no Katamari" feat. YU and Akito (2007.12.23) # "Primal innocence" (2008.01.26) # "under the darkness" (2008.01.27) # "Ura no Ura Ongakusai" (2008.01.27) # "We Are!" (ONE PIECE OP) (2008.01.29) (Private) # "Ballad・Uninstall" (2008.02.01) # "Tajima (futsuu) tte yuunatsu! Genkai Battle" (2008.02.19) # "Rocks" feat. YU, ℃iel, Boku, Yuge, Rumdarjun and recog (2008.02.28) # "Konya mo sefusefu" (2008.03.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2008.04.12) (Taken down on NND) # "warrior" (2008.05.12) # "Mirai he no Houkou" (2008.05.19) # "Cantarella" (2008.05.29) # "Naraku no Hana Another" (2008.07.03) # "Gocchyani" (2008.07.16) # "Kiramekirari" (2008.07.23) # "Shitsuren Melt" (2008.07.29) # "Detarame na Zanzou" (GRANDRODEO song) (2008.09.03) # "Lunatic Tears" feat. YU, Piko and Kogeinu (2008.09.21) # "Servant Of Evil" feat. YU, Kogeinu and Anima (2008.10.31) # "Yume Monogatari" feat. YU and Owata (2008.12.29) # "NICO☆Dokkyun" (2009.02.09) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.03.27) # "Saihate" (2009.04.03) # "magnet" feat. YU and Ishigantou (2009.06.12) # "RE:BRIDGE～Return to oneself" feat. YU, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou, Faneru (2009.07.19) # "Tomodachi Inaikara Kodoku No Hate" (2009.08.22) # "1925" (2009.10.27) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.10.31) # "Fate: Rebirth" feat. YU, ASK and Aerogel (2009.11.30) # "Koi no ABO" feat. YU, Owata, Yakuto , Suito, Gai, Decorou (2009.12.21) # "Nico Nico Douga CMY" (2010.02.01) # "Happy Valentine!" feat. YU, UmiNeko, Owata, Kazuya, Suitou, Denirow, Tomioka Yuuji (2010.02.14) # "Just Be Friends" -piano ver.- (2010.03.16) # "Hitomi No Screen" feat. YU, Owata, Suitou, Tashima, Mizore (2010.04.28) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. YU, Owata and Ishigantou (2010.05.11) # "World End's Dancehall" (2010.06.08) # "Ano Ninki BL Game OP" (2010.06.24) # "one's future" feat. YU and Aerogel (2010.07.01) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.17) # "montage" feat. YU, Owata, Suito, Manatsu (2010.08.19) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.06) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. YU and Owata (2010.10.12) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.10) # "DECADENCE" feat. YU and Owata (2010.12.16) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2011.02.11) # "Shinkaron code:variant" (2011.05.08) # "Babylon" (2012.01.25) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2012.02.23) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2012.03.14) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Band edition- (2012.04.27) # "Nico Poi!" feat. YU, Shinshakaijin, YNG, Seriyu, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, non, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-eating Monochrome Baku) (2012.08.01) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.23) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, Girls, so Fall in Love) (2012.10.21) # "Atsumori 2011" (2013.03.09) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. YU and vipTenchou (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.20) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.04.20) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) }} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Marefika |track2lyricist = |track2composer = ORYO |track2arranger = |track3title = Scissorhands |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = |track4title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = |track5title = Ikasama Life Game |track5info = (Life Cheating Game) -Band Edition- |track5lyricist = kemu |track5composer = kemu |track5arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * He likes to add numerous "a"s behind the "utattemita", into the song titles. * He lives in Osaka. * His favourite manga is Slam Dunk. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi Category:Smiley*2G Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:AHO Project